


Ritmo

by GardeniaBlin



Category: South Park
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Love, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: Después de cinco años sin verse la primera noticia que tiene de él es que va a casarse. Oneshot,





	Ritmo

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- Craig chocó su vaso con el del castaño.

 

-Jamás me perdería la despedida de soltero de mi mejor amigo- pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro, revolviendo sus cabellos- Al que sí me sorprendió ver fue a ti, Tweek. Te perdimos el rastro desde que te fuiste a Francia a estudiar ¿cómo se llama esa cosa marica ?-

 

-Artes escénicas- rodó los ojos- y no creo que no me hayas visto alguna vez en la televisión-

 

-¿Quién iba a pensar que nuestro Tweek se iba a convertir en una estrella? Solías ser tan...tímido -Token sonrió calmo- Supongo que es verdad aquello de que la vida da mil vueltas ¿no?-

 

-Así es- Tweek le regresó la sonrisa- nada menos la boda de Tucker, yo hubiera apostado que el primero en casarse serías tú, Token. Ni siquiera sabía que tenías novia- miró fijamente a Craig.

 

-Estuviste fuera cinco años, amigo, te perdiste de todo el drama-Clyde se puso en la orilla del sillón, emocionado- Red es una perra, perdón que lo diga, hermano, pero no puedes negar que tiene un carácter horrible. Y tú no eres una cerecita precisamente. Si creías que Heidi y Cartman tenían algo malo, hubieras visto a estos dos-rió, palmeando la espalda del pelinegro- pero supongo que el amor siempre gana ¿no?- ninguno de los cuatro pudo interpretar el repentino silencio que se formó.

 

La última vez que se habían visto, tenían diecisiete años y fue en la fiesta de despedida de Tweek. Había decidido irse a probar suerte en el extranjero. Entre las diferencias horarias y los ajetreos típicos de la rutina, poco a poco habían ido perdiendo contacto. Tweek pronto comenzó a atraer la atención por su desenvoltura en el escenario. Con algo de esfuerzo y mucha suerte, logró conseguir pequeños papeles que lo hicieron notarse hasta finalmente llegar a su primer protagónico con un éxito innegable. Por las escasas conversaciones que había tenido con sus amigos, sabía que Clyde no había postulado para ninguna universidad, que Token se había decidido por administración de empresas y Craig había optado por veterinaria. Le causaba risa imaginarlo, pero tenía todo el sentido del mundo. No había cambiado mucho desde entonces físicamente, aunque era evidente la madurez que le habían dado los años. Un poco más alto, menos delgado también. Él sí que había cambiado.Delgado pero bien tonificado por las horas de baile, menos pálido y ojeroso. Su cabello seguía siendo un desastre, sin embargo. Mucho más extrovertido y seguro en sí mismo. Suspiró tras su copa de vino, mirando disimuladamente a Craig. Si él no le hubiera dicho esa ocasión cuando eran niños aquellas palabras de aliento, ese simple " eres capaz de más de lo que piensas" si no lo hubiera apoyado incondicionalmente al mencionarle aquella carrera, él simplemente no lo hubiera hecho.Eran tan cercanos en ese entonces, íntimos. Quién diría que un par de años después, sería por terceros que se enterara de su boda. Ni siquiera recibió una invitación, simplemente fue una coincidencia que hubiera ido a visitar a sus padres y se hubiera topado a Clyde, quien prácticamente lo arrastró a la casa de Craig donde se habían reunido. No pudo evitar el sabor amargo al verlo, con ese ridículamente brillante anillo de compromiso. Los tres chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación sin prestarle mucha atención, sin notarlo incorporarse y caminar hacia la computadora donde se reproducía alguna música de ambientación. Después de todos esos años, ellos tres eran más amigos, y él era como un buen recuerdo de la infancia.

 

No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo, siendo franco, pasó tantos años reprimiendo ese suceso, negándolo, negándose. Creyendo con su alma que podía olvidarlo porque no había significado nada. Pasó esos cinco años extenuándose en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera pensar y ahora, en esas escasas dos horas de haberlo visto de nuevo, de haberlo tenido de cerca otra vez, se había desbordado todo dentro suyo.

 

Fue la noche de su primer borrachera en la habitación de Tweek. No recuerda los motivos, no recuerda ni siquiera lo que estaban bebiendo. Pero sí recuerda que él fue el primero en besarlo, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas encendidas, su piel tan suave tensarse cuando la curiosidad fue subiendo hasta que metió su mano en su pantalón, guiando la mano de Craig a su propia entrepierna. Su semen tibio en su mano y su cara de vergüenza antes de salir corriendo. Pasaron tres días hasta que Craig llegó a su casa con un enorme ramo de girasoles, dispuesto a hablar de sus sentimientos, y él, presa de un pánico irracional como siempre, le suplicó que no le dijera a nadie lo que había pasado entre ellos y que por lo que más quisiera lo olvidara. Que no había significado nada.Lo vio tragar saliva, agachando la cabeza y murmurar un " como sea" y caminar despacio, tirando las flores en el bote de basura de su vecino. Después de aquello las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas, dejaron de salir tanto, dejaron de hablar tanto.Nadie preguntó por qué.

 

Los tres muchachos volvieron su atención al rubio cuando cambió la música y dejó su chamarra en el sillón donde minutos antes estuviera sentado.

 

-Es una fiesta ¿ no deberíamos estar bailando?- sonrió, comenzando a mover sus hombros al ritmo de los primeros acordes. Los brazos, la cintura. Sus caderas. Todo él se encendió de pronto, recorriendo la sala, moviendo su cuerpo con esa gracia natural que lo había posicionado tan alto. Token y Clyde lo vieron con una sonrisa socarrona, pero Craig era otro cuento.

 

Después de que el rubio lo rechazara, se apagó y no quiso encenderse de nuevo. Lo aceptó sin pelear, avergonzándose de sí mismo, reafirmándose que estaba mal, que era un bicho raro.Que Red lo invitara a salir fue un alivio porque así pudo aferrarse a ella y no pensar.Estuvo bien, resignado a esa gris esperanza de una vida normal sin dar explicaciones, sin salirse del molde y sólo enfocarse en ser normal. No era justo que Tweek llegara con esa fuerza a demolerlo. No era justo sentir ese calor emando del cuerpo de Tweek llenar el lugar, extenderse hasta él y meterse profundo en sus venas para decirle desde adentro que estaba vivo, contagiándolo de su ritmo. Se incorporó, hechizado, y se paró justo frente al rubio, quien detuvo un segundo su baile para mirarlo y sonreirle, tarareando la canción.

 

_"Your body's poetry, speak to me , won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?"_

 

Lo sintió como una invitación, dejándose llevar. Sin gracia, acartonado, pero comenzó a seguir los movimientos del rubio, acercándose. Porque ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras, pero nadie era mejor que ellos para leer el lenguaje corporal del otro y ahí estaban, leyéndose, diciéndose. Perdonándose sin que Token o Clyde pudieran ver algo más que una escena hilarante. El brillo multicolor en los ojos de Tweek y la sombra perlada de sus labios fueron el santo y seña que necesitó para acercarse y besarlo. Cuando sintió los brazos del rubio rodear su cuello no pudo reprimir la risa sobre sus labios, recibiendo la misma jubilosa risa, seguida de cortos besos.

 

-Somos un par de tontos ciegos ¿ No es cierto?-el rubio recargó su frente en la de Craig-¿Me harás secuestrarte o aceptarás pacíficamente escaparte conmigo de una vez?-

 

-Después de todo este tiempo ¿ no crees que necesitas esforzarte un poco más en convencerme?-

 

-Uhm- sonrió de lado, besándolo de nuevo, mirando de soslayo al sillón donde sus amigos veían la escena con la boca abierta, sin atinar a hacer algo. Se acercó a su oído- pasaré toda la noche convenciéndote si tú me llevas a un lugar más privado-

 

-Hasta la jodida luna si me lo pides, cariño- besó su mano antes de entrelazarla con la suya, quitándose el anillo y poniéndolo en la mano de un estático Clyde, saliendo.


End file.
